Basic Instinct
by jimi18
Summary: Bonnie tempts Damon into making the first move!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I was in the middle of a really boring day at work and this idea hit me. I have rushed home from work and I am sorry to say was pleased when hubby said he was going to be really late as it meant I have had time to start this. It is the first of three parts. It is based on three films. **

DAMON'S ITCH

Elena and Bonnie sat enjoying there coffee and muffins after a morning at the mall.

"So Bon, what are you going to do about it?" Elena asked

Bonnie looked over at her friend and smiled "I have a plan"

Elena laughed "he doesn't stand a chance does he?"

Bonnie patted her shopping bags "nope"

A few weeks ago Stefan had noticed that Damon was spending less and less time around Elena and him. After a couple of day's Stefan mentioned it to Elena. She told Stefan that it had been happening over the last month and she can't believe that he took so long to notice. Men!

Elena guessed that Damon found another interest but she didn't know what, Stefan and Elena took to watching Damon and it turned out that he was only ever around when Bonnie was. So that was it, Damon had developed a crush on Bonnie. Elena smiled at the thought. If anybody could get Damon to be a nicer person it would be Bonnie. Elena's imagination had already run away with her and she liked the idea of having Bonnie as her sister – in – law for eternity. Stefan and Elena had discussed it the next night and operation Bamon (as Elena decided to call it) was underway. This mainly involved getting Bonnie and Damon to spend as much time together as possible. To do this Stefan and Elena spent nearly every waking hour with Bonnie until the night before last when they were playing their 20th game of scrabble at 3.30am! The four of them had been playing since 7pm, 8 hours straight of scrabble. With Damon looking lustfully at Bonnie all night and Bonnie not realising! It was Bonnie's turn and she put down TIRED.

"Guy's really I am TIRED! We've been playing for 8hrs straight, is some demon force after me or something because you have not left me alone for two weeks now" Bonnie asked the three sat there looking at her.

"Nothing coming as far as I know, but I am happy to play a different game if you like? Spin the bottle?" Damon smirked

"Honestly Bon we just love your company, there is nothing coming to get you as far as we know. But I think you're right maybe we should give scrabble rest"

"Good, I'm off home before my folks forward my mail here!" Bonnie said with a tired smile.

"I'll drive you Witch" said Damon and Bonnie smiled at him

"Thanks Damon but my car is here and I'll need it in a few hours! I'll turn the music up and open the windows" Bonnie smiled at him

"Bon you know that doesn't work. Let Damon drive you home I'll pick you up later so you can collect your car and I promise you won't have to come in and NO SCRABBLE!" Elena smiled

Bonnie turned to Damon "thank you Damon a lift home would be great"

Damon jumped up and held his hand down to pull her up from where they had been sitting on the floor Bonnie gladly took the helping hand and they both forgot to let go as they walked hand in hand to the car.

By the time that they got to Bonnie's house she was sound asleep. Damon gently lifted her out of the car and jumped in her open window without bumping her. He placed her on the bed and took her shoes off; he pulled the covers up over her fully clothed body. Damon kissed her forehead

"Good night my beautiful little bird" he whispered as he exited the same way as he had come in.

The next day Elena called at lunch time and picked Bonnie up to go and get her car

"Come on. The boys are not around now tell me what's going on?" Bonnie looked at Elena. Elena had the decency to blush a little

"Damon has the hot's for you and we wanted to help you to get together" Elena blurted out

"Oh Lena, and you thought that killing me by scrabble was going to do it?"

"Well" Elena managed before Bonnie interrupted her

"I realised weeks ago when there was a crow outside my bedroom window and I can always feel his presence. If you hadn't of interrupted me I would have seduced him by now!"

They had arrived at the boarding house by now and Bonnie kissed Elena on the cheek and jumped out of the car waving.

When Bonnie got home she was pleased to have the house to herself after weeks of constant Stlena as she called them privately she was looking forward to some down time on her own well as on your own as you can be with a vampire sitting outside your house. Bonnie took out a large tub of Ben & Jerry's and sat in front of the TV watching old films. She loved all the old black and white RKO dance films, enjoying the innocence of the films. Two Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers films later she turned over to one of her favourites a Marilyn Monroe film.

So that was it the plan was going into action that day

Bonnie dressed very carefully as it was a warm spring day and she was going over to the boarding house. Bonnie and Elena were going out for the day. She picked out a pretty red dress with white polka -dots, a straight neckline and with a spaghetti halter neck strap. Very 50's looking. The dress had a full skirt that just touched above her knees.

As Bonnie walked up the secluded driveway of the boarding house she could sense Damon behind her. She smiled as she whipped up a gust of wind that went right up her skirt; Bonnie's skirt blew right up above her head Bonnie managed to hold the front of the dress down and smiled to herself as she knew Damon had just got a tempting view of her perfect behind encased in red lace shorts!

**Did you guess what film? I hope you guessed the Seven Year Itch. I love old films, Fred and Ginger being one of my all time favs. I do love Marilyn Monroe films though. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this, just to let you know that I have a very specific person in mind for Aunt Clara, I am actually pinching the character from Bewitched, I can imaging Bonnie having an Aunt Clara! Look her up she was a great comedy actress! I hope you like this as it really hasn't turned out as well as I would have liked but the final chapter and epilogue have already been started. I am hoping to finish them over the weekend. **

Basic Instinct – Part 2

Bonnie entered the boarding house; Stefan held his finger to his lips to indicate that she needed to be quite. Elena raised an eyebrow and Bonnie just winked. Both Elena and Stefan had witnessed what had happened on the drive and Stefan knew that Damon had rushed up the drive and in the back door and through the kitchen. Damon strolled out of the kitchen trying to look like that he had just been in there getting a coffee. Bonnie turned to Elena looped her arm through her best friends arm.

"Come on Elena, are you ready to go see Aunt Clara? " Bonnie asked

Elena looked from Bonnie to Stefan and finally at Damon. " yea maybe that sexy doctor that was chatting you up last time will be there, you can go for a drink while I keep Aunt Clara busy" Elena looked at Bonnie and it was Bonnie's turn to raise an eyebrow as Elena and Bonnie hadn't plan that. But it worked, they could hear Damon growl very low. Stefan looked at his brother and found it difficult not to smile.

"I'll walk you to the car girls, Just make sure that you drive carefully" Stefan said with his back to Damon, Stefan broke out into a wide smile as he walked out with the girls. Both girls kissed Stefan on the cheek and got into the car. Again Damon was heard to growl.

Bonnie and Elena spent the afternoon with Bonnie's Aunt Clara. Aunt Clara was a witch as well but not a very good one and she was getting forgetful and mixing spells up. But she was a lovely old lady that both girls were very fond of. Aunt Clara sat there with her flowered hat on pouring tea for the two girls. When they had been babes Aunt Clara had been babysitter for both girls and was very fond of them.

After visiting with Aunt Clara, the girls got in the car to head back to the boarding house.

"Elena I need your help with the next part of my plan"

"No problem Bonnie, you know that I will do anything I can to help"

"Good, cause I am not sure if you're going to like it!"

Elena looked at Bonnie, what on earth could Bonnie need her to do.

As Bonnie explained to Elena what they were going to do Elena couldn't keep the smile off her face

"Bonnie, it sounds like fun "Elena said and thinking about the smile it would put on Stefan's face as well.

Damon had followed the girls in crow form just to see who this young doctor was that had taken an interest in Bonnie. Stefan had text the girls to let them know that Damon was following and they had been careful about what they had said encase Damon could hear. Damon was relived after 2 hours of sitting in a tree outside a mad old ladies room that this doctor had not shown up. He hadn't followed the car home he had headed straight to the boarding house and was lounging on the sofa with a glass of something refreshing just a plan O type for now. Damon wanted to show Bonnie that he could be a good vampire and that he didn't need fresh blood from the tap so to speak.

Bonnie and Elena walked into the boarding house laughing

"So did you get you coffee with Dr Kildare? " Damon asked as he looked at Bonnie over the rim of the crystal tumbler that he was drinking out of

"Who's Dr Kildare?" asked Bonnie innocently, she knew who it was; her grandma had gone on about the handsome Dr Kildare from the TV show when Bonnie was a child,

Damon groaned and realised that he would need to explain " He was a TV Dr in the 1960's and was meant to be a heart throb, played by Richard Chamberlin"

"Damon, you are showing your age Elena and I haven't got a clue who you're talking about!" Bonnie hid the smile that was threatening.

Bonnie turned to Elena "I'm going to do a little research and I will text you the details"

"No problem Bonnie, I am really looking forward to it. I can't wait to surprise Stefan with something so sexy"

"It will be good practice for me when I get a man it's going to drive him wild when he I show him" Bonnie winked at Elena and hugged her. As Elena looked over Bonnie's shoulder she could see the emotions that passed briefly over Damon's face. Curiosity, jealously, hurt and lust.

"Text you later Bon"

Bonnie walked out to the car.

**2 Days later**

Bonnie had done some research on the net and booked Elena and herself a place on the course. 6 weeks one lesson of two hours each week. There first lesson was today. Bonnie got changed and headed out to the boarding house to collect Elena.

Damon sat outside the boarding house brooding in his favourite tree. What were Bonnie and Elena up to? Damon had been trying to find out. Something that would drive any man wild even Stefan! Who Damon guessed was a one position, one place man. Not that Damon liked to think about his brothers boring sex life. Damon was more interested in who the little witch would be learning this for and who she would be practicing with, Damon's mind went off in a totally different tangent at that though and almost missed Bonnie's arrival at the boarding house.

Bonnie jumped out of the car and Damon was instantly turned on by the sight that greeted him. His little bird was wearing a pair of very short black shorts that rode low on her hips and a tiny deep purple bra top and trainers. She looked like she was heading to the gym for a work out. Damon would need to find out where that gym was and close it down. Nobody could see his little bird dressed like that. Bonnie bent over to get her bag from the passenger seat and Damon's breathe hitched. Next she bent down and tied her lace and Damon could nearly see down her top but her red curls fell forward meaning he only got tantalising glimpses! Bonnie stood back up flipped her curls back and stretch up. Damon was a perv and had gone to heaven with the little display that Bonnie had just put on, it was almost like she knew he was watching. Though Bonnie was very petite she had an hourglass figure that blossomed in the time that he had know her.

"Hello brother" Stefan said, Damon promptly fell out of the tree in shock, how the hell had the vegetarian vampire snuck up on him, Damon knew the answer, when he had been distracted by the little witch!

"What the hell are you sneaking up on me for" Damon asked as he climbed back on to the branch where he had previously been.

"I wasn't sneaking Damon" Stefan said with a grin and he headed into the woods to feed

Bonnie had gone into the boarding house by this time

"Nice display" Said Elena with a smile

"You don't think it was too much with the bend and flick at the end?" asked Bonnie as she caught her lower lip between her teeth.

Elena giggled "no perfect" she linked her arm with Bonnie, Elena was dressed similar to Bonnie but in baby blue and carrying a baby blue gym bag

"Shall we" Elena asked

"Lets" said Bonnie and they headed out into the bright sunshine. Bonnie and Elena got in the car.

Elena's phone went off before they got to the end of the drive; it was a text message from Stefan

_Damon hooked good work Bonnie. Love S x_

Damon quickly changed into bird from and flew after the car. He was going to find out what they were up to.

Bonnie parked outside a club and Bonnie and Elena entered

"Hi Girls, I'm Misty and will be teaching you for the next six weeks, change your into your shoes and grab yourself a partner ready for your stretches and also make sure you are near a station"

Damon heard all this but was still trying to figure out what Bonnie and Elena would be doing in a place like this he was no stranger to places like this but his sweet innocent little bird would never have been somewhere like this before. Damon had managed to find an entrance and still in crow form sat high up. He knew he wouldn't be spotted against the black ceiling.

There were about 10 girls and after the stretches Bonnie and Elena went to their station. Damon watched the demonstration what hot blooded man wouldn't and enjoy it. But what really shocked Damon was he now realised why the girls were here. Bonnie stood up in her five inch platform heels. Went to the pole and copied the demonstration perfectly. Damon had never seen anything sexier than Bonnie pole dancing!

**Ok this was inspired by the film Striptease, with a nod to Legally Blond and also there were obvious mentions of some old TV shows. I guess you can all guess what the film will be in the final chapter; I will try and reference some other scenes from some films in there! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they do keep me going and I have been surprised by how popular this has been. I haven't stopped my other fic just got a little bit of writers block with it but it is slowly coming together! I really hope that you enjoy this and thank you again for all the support!**

**Basic Instinct – Part 3**

Damon came to two decisions whilst watching Bonnie's dance lesson very closely, 1 enough is enough and he was going to ask his little witch out and two he was having a pole installed in his bedroom tomorrow! He flew off heading for the boarding house with a glint in his crow's eye.

Bonnie and Elena were laughing as they walked into the boarding house

"Have fun girls" asked Damon

Bonnie and Elena flopped down on the sofa together and continued giggling. "Yep" they both answered

"What were you up to" Damon asked curious if they would answer him truthfully but Bonnie had been aware of Damon's presence throughout the lesson.

"Dance classes" Bonnie answered sweetly she then turned to Elena.

"I need to go and get out of these sweaty clothes and have a shower and get ready for tonight" Bonnie told Elena, with that she kissed Elena's cheek and headed out the door, "see you at seven, drive safely" Elena shouted. Elena looked at Damon who was still looking at the door that Bonnie had just left through and smiled to herself as she got up and left the room to get herself ready.

I watched Bonnie as she arrived back with Elena, he didn't think that he had ever seen anything so beautiful. Her skin was flushed and a slight sheen of sweat covered her body. Damon thought that he had just had a glimpse of what she might look like after they had made love and Damon was looking forward to seeing that body wrapped in his sheets. Damon didn't want to wait anymore he had to make sure that she was his. Damon hadn't listened to the girls talking. He was working out his evening in his head. Damon had a plan as he watched Bonnie's sexy hips retreat from view out of the boarding house

Elena came down the stairs of the boarding house. Damon let out a low whistle "wow, where are you and Stefan off to tonight?" Damon asked thinking that would leave Bonnie alone for him to put his plan into action.

Elena smiled at Damon. Damon's head cocked to one side he just heard Bonnie's car on the drive, why was she here? He wondered as she knocked at the front door.

"Come in" Elena shouted as Bonnie knocked on the door,

Bonnie entered the sitting room where Elena and Damon where. Elena smiled at Bonnie as she watched Damon's reaction as the petite red head entered the room. Elena was dressed in a red knee length dress and high heels and looked very pretty but Bonnie looked stunning. Damon started at her feet that were encased in sliver strappy sandals that were so high Damon was amazed that she could stand in them let alone walk, the heals elongated her shapely legs and as his eyes wondered upwards he thought the legs would never end but a shot of midnight blue satin caught his eye, the dress was short, very short and hugged her hips and emphasized her tiny waist he continued up to the heart shaped neckline that emphasised her amazingly fully breast. Bonnie had a sliver clutch bag clasped in her delicate fingers her short manicured nails were finish off in black/red colour that matched her toes, Bonnie's hair shone and glimmered in waves of red about her shoulders.

Damon forgot to be the cool 500 year old bad ass vampire that he was and just stared open mouthed at Bonnie.

Elena watched Damon amused, he was caught hook, line and sinker! And Bonnie was now reeling him in.

Bonnie looked at Damon and in an almost shy voice said "hi Damon" Damon thought he was going to faint! He had never seen a more beautiful sight or heard a more beautiful voice.

Stefan came down the stairs in his sweats as he was about to head out for a snack. He looked at his brother. Bonnie had done a good job, he could tell that Damon was a goner; In love for the first time as he was in love for the first time with Elena. What both brothers had thought they felt for Katherine was nothing compared to what they felt for the two girls that now stood in there sitting room. Really they should thank Katherine she gave them the opportunity to wait to find their true loves, the thing that some people never find.

Damon snapped out of it when he saw Stefan dressed in sweats. "I thought you and Elena were going out tonight" he almost accused Stefan.

Elena laughed as she knew that he had been intent on watching Bonnie this afternoon and not listening to what they were saying. "No Damon. Bonnie and I are going to check out that new bar in town"

"No you're not" Damon stated as he stood arms crossed.

"Yes we are Damon, I need to find a man" Bonnie stated confusion crossed Damon's face why would Bonnie need a man when she could have a vampire! And a hot one at that too!

Bonnie and Elena took advantage of Damon's lapse in concentration and headed out the door running to Bonnie's car. How the hell did the girls run in heals? He wondered before he realised that he had let them escape. He turned to his brother

"You are letting your girlfriend out dressed like that?" Damon accused Stefan. Stefan hid the smile that was fighting to break through

"Bonnie needed a wing man, they have promised me that they won't drink and besides Elena won't cheat, she knows what she has at home waiting for her" Stefan said with confidence.

Damon huffed and grabbed his keys and Jacket heading out the door, now where did they go?

"Monroe's" Stefan shouted behind him and chuckled as Damon spun out of the drive way at top speed

Bonnie and Elena were sat at the bar; they had already attracted a lot of attention but were doing well at avoiding the men. Bonnie was only interested in one man. Bonnie's phone went and she showed Elena the text message that she had received from Stefan

"_D on way"_

Bonnie and Elena smiled. If Bonnie's plan went well she would not be single in an hour.

Damon entered the bar and within seconds a tall beautiful brunette had come up to him. She could have been on the cover of vogue.

"Hi, looking for some fun" she purred at him, he turned to her as she tried to drape herself over him,

"No thanks I'm taken" he said at least he hoped that he would be taken by the end of the night.

Damon spied Elena and Bonnie at the bar and headed towards them. Bonnie could sense him she turned to face him and looked directly at him and smiled, her arm was resting on the bar behind and Elena gently squeezed her hand in encouragement. She was sure that she would have the confidence to do what the little red head was about to do. Bonnie very slowly uncrossed her legs and very slowly re crossed them.

**Ok if you need help that last bit was inspired by Sharon Stone's scene in Basic Instinct. There will be an epilogue which should wrap things up. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the epilogue. Thanks for your support and I hope that you enjoy this.**

Damon couldn't believe his eyes; the little witch just flashed him. Maybe he imagined it.

Bonnie was getting slightly nervous now, maybe she had been too subtle about flashing him. She started to gently nibble on her lower lip. Elena gently squeezed Bonnie's hand again reassuring her that everything was going to plan. Bonnie looked at her best friend and smiled. When she turned back to where Damon had been stranding, instead of seeing Damon a pair of muddy brown eyes were looking at her.

"Hey, get your coat you've pulled" said the oaf that was now stood in Bonnie's line of vision

"Sorry I'm not interested, besides I'm on a night out with my friend" Bonnie said. The man looked her up and down

"Not dressed like that honey, you're on the pull" the guy started to reach for Bonnie and leaned forward to kiss her. Elena was trying to get rid of the oaf's friend.

A cold voice cut through the air, "she said she wasn't interested" Damon stood there looking furious

"who the hell are you" the guy asked before Damon could answer Bonnie had thrown herself at Damon, her arms around his neck, Damon's arms instantly wrapped around her tiny waist " oh Damon" she breathed into his ear, her warm breath and soft voice doing strange things to him.

"Sorry mate, didn't realise she was yours, you shouldn't let her out dressed like that if you don't want guys hitting on her" the guy said and nodded at his friend to move on to the next couple of girls.

Damon put Bonnie down but made sure that his arm was still holding her close to his side. "The girls should be able to wear whatever they want without creeps like you hitting on them" Damon said and then he looked directly into the guys eyes

"Every time you try to hit on a girl, you will start to pick your nose and burp" the guy repeated what Damon had told him and walked off.

"Come on, let's get you girls home" Damon said offering an arm to Elena; he still had his arm tightly around Bonnie. The drive back to the boarding house was relatively quiet. Damon had called Stefan and given him a quick rundown on what had happened and that both Elena and Bonnie were safe and that he was bringing them back to the boarding house. They would pick Bonnie's car up in the morning but for now Damon was shook up enough that he wasn't prepare to let Bonnie out of his sight.

Stefan was standing on the door step when they arrived back. Elena was out of the car and into Stefan's arms before Damon had switched the engine off. Damon was around the side of the car in a flash and helping Bonnie out of the car. Bonnie slipped her delicate hand into Damon's and they walked to the boarding house.

"Mrs Flowers called your parents and told them that you had fallen asleep here and that she didn't want to wake you"

"Thanks Stefan" said Bonnie and she turned to head up to the bedroom that she always she used at the boarding house.

Damon reached for her "sit with me for a while?"

Bonnie smiled at him shyly "yea sure"

Stefan and Elena walked hand in hand upstairs while Bonnie and Damon went to sit by the fire in the sitting room.

Bonnie and Damon sat together on the sofa. Both waiting for the other one to talk, in the end Bonnie spoke up first

"Thanks for tonight Damon"

"Yea no worries, I'll take you in the morning to pick your car up"

Bonnie smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder; Damon turned and kissed the top of her head. Bonnie looked up and Damon couldn't hold back any longer. He captured her soft lips with his a kiss full of love. Damon's arms came around her and drew her closer to him. Bonnie moulded herself to him. They didn't need words as Damon picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

**6 Months later**

Bonnie is sitting on the edge of her bed putting on her stockings. Elena moved piles of lace and petticoats of the bed and sat down next to Bonnie, she put her arm around her best friend

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked

Bonnie stopped what she was doing "Fine"

"You know what fine means?" Elena asked. Bonnie gave her a big smile

"Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional "the girls said together then burst into fits of giggles

"I think that's the right way to feel on your wedding day Bon" Elena said as she kissed her friend.

20 minutes later Elena walked down the stairs of the boarding house. That were covered in flowers towards the garden where standing in the jasmine covered arbour was a very nervous looking Damon Salvatore looking very dashing in a tux and besides him Stefan was smiling at his girlfriend as she walked towards the brothers close behind was the blushing bride, as Bonnie walked towards Damon his face lit up, she was beautiful inside and out and in 30 minutes before their friends and family they would be Mr & Mrs.

**Ok the FINE quote comes from the new version of the Italian job. I hope you have enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
